Slip up
by violetlou
Summary: A slip up on an Officers part leads to a reunion between former master and apprentice. *One-shot


**A/n: Still hyped up about the news of a live action of Teen Titans (Titans) finally being confirmed for next year! though I read its gonna be a digital streaming service, I'll take what I can get *shrugs*. So here's another one shot I cooked up randomly.** **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.** **Warning: English is not my first language so expect grammar mistakes. I'm sorry in advance.** **ENJOY! :)**

Officer Richard Grayson, Bludhavens finest officer and one of the honest cop in the force was standing outside of an abandoned warehouse. He was following a lead given by his partner well technically by another officer who had been passed the message since Amy hadn't returned from her break. They were after an arsonist who had already burned down six buildings, killing about four people just within a span of a week. As soon as he arrived he radioed his partner to meet him there, but it'll take time due to traffic. Apparently a cargo truck lost control and crash onto another truck. But the former Boy wonder, now a policeman by morning and a vigilantly going by the name Nightwing at night wasn't too keen on waiting, patience was not one of his strong suit, so like always he decided to take a look. He went inside, gun in hand and high on alert. Then the door suddenly closed on its own. He whipped his head towards the now closed door.

"What the!?" he muttered then a voice from behind spoke.

"My what a surprise" said a voice far too familiar to Dick.

"Slade! What are you doing here? You're the arsonist?" Dick said unsurely.

"Arsonist? Me? Don't make me laugh"

"Then why are you here?"

"I should be the one asking you that. Hmm it's been five years since the last time I saw you and you've grown. Didn't thought you'd be a cop though. Doesn't the big bad bat hate guns. What does Bruce think about your day time profession?"

"Shut up!" The former boy wonder shouted.

"Guessed he didn't take it to well"

"Well what did you expect, nothings ever good for him" Dick joked but Slade caught the slight disappointment in the young adults voice.

"What did I tell you before? You should have accepted my offer before" Slade paused considering something. "You know that offer still stands" Dick looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

"No thanks" He answered calmly. "I admit though that you were right on some things, that everything is not always black and white. I'm finally seeing the gray areas"

"Ohh" The mercenary slash assassin quirk an eyebrow under the now cloth mask of his.

"Hey I understand what you were saying back then and agreed to some that's all" Officer Grayson admitted.

"But seriously though, your not the arsonist?" he asked again. To this the villain sighed and thought he kinda prefers the serious driven teen than this person in front of him now.

"No"

"Hmm" he hummed in thought then his radio came to life, his partners voice came through.

"GRAYSON! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Amy shouted resulting for Dick to cover his ears.

"Huh? I'm at the warehouse you sent me"

"Warehouse? What warehouse?" Amy asked confused.

"Uhh the last one at the end of the docks" he said.

"The hell are you doing there!? Didn't Officer Tanner give you my message?

"Ah well you see, he was busy on the phone and just told me you left the location on his desk so I uh took the first thing that has an address scrawled on it.

"You grab the wrong paper then!"

Richard didn't say anything, feeling embarrassed that one of the most easily feared and dangerous criminal out there was currently present and watching him be berated by his partner. He glared at other man present in the warehouse seeing the amusement on his single eye. Amy then sighed before continuing.

"Anyway we already got the arsonist. He was at an abandoned apartment complex just south from where all the arsons had taken place"

"Really?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, now get your ass back here at the precinct cause you'll be handling the reports"

"But-" he was about to whine when Amy cut him off.

"No buts, now you better be back before I get there or else" and with that threat she ended the radio call. Slade then chuckled.

"My that was amusing"

"Whatever, it was just a small slip up" defended Dick.

"Mmm hmm" Slade hummed. Which ticked the officer a bit.

"Whatever I'll be leaving. Amy is just as scary maybe even worse" he said as he turned and waved goodbye.

When Dick left Slades long time and loyal friend; William Wintergreen showed up from the shadows.

"He's grown hasn't he" he said.

"Indeed" Slade agreed. "It's a shame that he's still living under the bats shadow"

"Do you regret not taking him back as your apprentice, even forcefully?" he said as he looked to Slade.

"Part of me will always regret not being able to teach him my ways, to cultivate his natural potential into something more... but the way he turned out now doesn't seem too bad" the villain said after taking a moment to consider his answer.

"Well he's more sociable now, isn't he? and although you say he's still living under Batman's shadow I can clearly see he is a bit free"

"Hmm as always you're right" Slade then turned and opened a panel from the warehouse wall and a secret door slides open.

"Let's pack up our equipment and move on to one of the other safe houses" Will raised an eyebrow.

"We still have a whole day to move before Bludhavens protector shows up" Slade clarified.

"I understand" and both of them disappeared in the shadows.

"That was an event full slip up on his part"Slades voice echoed in that dark and empty warehouse.


End file.
